


Thin Line

by MikoAkako



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Becoming Timelords, Gen, Timelord children, Untempered Schism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako/pseuds/MikoAkako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad." Two-shot. The Doctor and the Master's experience, as children, of the Untempered Schism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor - Running

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written before I'd seen more then a handful of episodes. It's entirely my take on the Doctor's and the Master's experience as children.

Running

The young man would never get tired of the sunrise. He woke up before the first sun rose and ran to the tallest tower in the Academy. Theta Sigma's feet hit the cold stone floor with a soft patter as he maneuvered through the stairs and hallways of the abandoned building. He was only eight years old, and everything in life delighted him. Of course, it helped that he lived on what he was sure was the most beautiful planet in any universe. He couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He thought he would rather die than leave his home planet.

His breath was coming in ragged gasps as he spun around a corner and threw himself at the balcony. The metal handrail bruised his chest but his attention wasn't on physical pain. He was drinking in the sight of his beautiful planet, and he could never get enough. The sky was orange with the first sun rising, and he could see the red grass covering the ground up until the forest started. The leaves shone silver, reflecting light on the snowcapped mountains.

"Koschei! Isn't it – " Thete looked over his shoulder for his friend, but the boy wasn't there and for the first time the smile fell from the eight year old's face. He looked back at the sky that was the color of his hair and waited in silence for the second sun to rise and the true beauty to begin. He couldn't help but miss his friend's presence for their morning ritual. The day before had been Koschei's eighth year, just like today was Thete's. Every person living on Gallifrey knew what the eighth year signified. It was a day that could send terror into the hearts of even the bravest Time Lord, but the children couldn't understand until they experienced it.

Theta Sigma was excited for the day. He had always known he was being groomed for the Presidentship of the Academy, but his reaction to today's trial would make or break all his hopes and dreams. He put off the terror of the day's task for the sunrise, as he had every day of his short life. He only wished he could experience the sunrise outside the glass dome of the citadel. He and Koschei had made a promise they would do that, but the black haired Time Lord was nowhere to be seen since the current President had come and taken him away the day before.

A sigh of wonder escaped his lips as the second sun broke the horizon and struck each leaf of the forest and turned them red and orange and blue. One by one, the trees caught on fire. As he did every day, Thete looked at the other balcony's and tried to find someone – anyone – who rose early enough to see the beauty that the planet had to offer. As always, he was alone. Except, this time he really was alone. Usually Koschei was with him.

"Theta Sigma of the House of Lungbarrow. It is time for you to discover your role in the Prydonian Academy on the day beginning your eighth year of existence." Theta turned to see the President standing behind him. He looked up with wordless wonder and just nodded. He didn't know what he was expected to say, but he was spared the opportunity when the man turned and walked away. Theta hurried after, his childish legs taking two or three steps for every one of the Time Lord ahead of him.

Everything about the President fascinated Theta Sigma. From the moment he had set foot in the Academy three years ago, he had hidden in corners to get a glimpse of the most powerful Time Lord in this part of Gallifrey, but he had only managed to see a sweeping cloak or a shadow. Now that the man was before him, Theta didn't know what to say. He tried to think of what Koschei would say. Koschei always knew the right thing to say, unlike Theta. Theta was always babbling, running in circles around what he really wanted to say. Koschei had promised to help him work on that.

"Where is Koschei?" Theta jogged quickly to catch up with the President who made no attempt to make the journey easy. The pattering of his feet reminded Theta that he wasn't wearing anything on his feet. He wished he could sink into the floor in embarrassment. He had been in such a big hurry to see the stupid sunrise that he hadn't bothered to put on shoes. Koschei would never have made that mistake.

"Your…friend…has completed his initiation. He is no longer known as Koschei. You would do well to banish that name to the furthest reaches of your consciousness and never speak it again. The boy you knew is no more." The journey paused while the President unlocked the Academy's doors and Theta followed the man out of the place that had become his home.

The rest of the journey was a blur to the young boy who couldn't shake off the feeling of dread the President's words inspired. At the early hour there were no other citizens walking the streets, and as they drew closer to the dome that kept the Academy safe the chance of encountering anyone grew less and less. It wasn't until the President was standing before the protective shell and inserting a key into a lock. He wanted to ask if Koschei had been led this way, but bit his lip before the words escaped. The previous words echoed in Theta's head. The boy you knew is no more.

He couldn't let the fear creep in now. Did that mean that he would change? Would he be lost? Was Koschei lost? If he wasn't, then where was he? One thing Theta knew for sure in the whole, changing universe was that Koschei would never abandon him. They were the best friends in a world of flowing political power and betrayal. But now that Koschei was different, would any of their promises mean anything to him? Would Theta remember them after he passed his test?

"Before we continue, know that you have a choice, Theta Sigma of the House of Lungbarrow. You may continue with me, or you can return home now. Either way you will not remain the same person you are. Choose now." Theta froze in mid-step. What had Koschei chosen?

"I…I'd like to continue." He said hoarsely. He hoped the fear wasn't evident in his voice, but the squeak at the end betrayed his nerves. The President said nothing and just continued forward into the forest. To Theta, the man's face looked arrogant and condescending. Suddenly, he felt a wave of extreme anger at his would-be role model.

"This is the Untempered Schism." The object was as tall as the eight year old child. This far away, he couldn't see what the gold ring contained in the center, thought he knew the rumors that inside was the Time Vortex itself. On the ground before the ring was Rassilon's seal and Theta's eyes instinctively slid to that instead.

Every child grew up knowing Rassilon's name. Rassilon was the very first Time Lord. He and his friend Omega had harnessed unspeakable power that gave the Gallifreyans the ability to travel through time. Rassilon had created each family's Loom, which created every citizen of the planet, including Theta himself. Rassilon was the Lord President, though he had his beginnings in this academy. Along with most children, Theta and Koschei had played at Rassilon and Omega creating the Time Lords. And now, Theta would be the newest Time Lord. He just had to look into the Untempered Schism.

"Look into the Time Vortex, Theta Sigma. In it, you will see truth and find your place in the worlds. This is the gift given by Rassilon and Omega at the beginning. But beware, because to look into the Vortex is a chancy thing. Some go mad. Some run away before completing the transformation. But then, some are inspired! And those are the greatest among us. Go now, Theta Sigma. And may Rassilon be with you." Theta bit his lip and nodded, keeping his eyes on the gold seal as he walked cautiously towards his future.

He tried to imagine Koschei making the same walk. Undoubtedly the slightly older child wasn't scared at all. He had probably walked forward and looked in and saw his bright future and all the works he would do. Theta suddenly felt inadequate. He couldn't banish the feeling before his eyes lifted not of his own will and looked into the Vortex.

Pain. Agony. Screaming. Explosions. No more sunset. No more trees. No more home. Running. Fighting. Family. Lost. Friends. Lost. Love. Lost. Loosing. Falling. Hatred. Betrayal. Silence. Darkness. No more. No more. No more! Still.

He saw everything. He saw nothing. He watched as his home was destroyed. By him. He held the weapon that made his home cry out in pain, cursing at him in every language. He felt tears burn down his face once, twice, three times. Once for the planet. Once for a girl – who was she? Not Time Lord. Some other species. So similar to Time Lords, but there was no sound of a second heart in her chest. Rose. His conscience was pulled further. His last death. Standing at the head of an army. Army? His face was a blur. The army was a blur. As he saw it shifted. He was lying alone in a room, a woman standing over him with two guns smoking. It changed. He was slumped as an old man in someone's arms. Changed. Changed. Changed. Die.

Then at the same time something else. A planet of gods. Vengeful gods. Gods who killed. Gods who fashioned the universe in their image. He was standing at their head. The worlds spoke his name with silent reverence. He had children – his own House. He would stand beside Rassilon. With Koschei. Together they would rule. But he was so alone. Feared. Not loved. Never loved. People ran from him, or went silence in his presence. The Time Lords would rule the universe. There would be peace. Bloody, bloody peace. He died of old age. Alone. Silent. Isolated. Dead.

"I…Take it back! I can see everything. Too much. Please, take it back! It hurts. My head!" Theta grabbed his hair in his hands and pulled. He felt like his body was being pulled apart and he dropped to the forest floor, wondering where the President was and why he wasn't helping. Couldn't he see that Theta was dying? Was this normal? Soon the pain overwhelmed him and he arched his back, screaming in pain. Just when he was sure he would die, he felt his second heart kick in, and everything went bright.

The light was cooling his body and he surrendered to it. After the excruciating pain a moment before he would sell his soul to get rid of the pain. What had gone wrong, though? He had done everything right, he thought. He saw all of time, but surely the future wasn't so painful as what he had seen. None of the other Time Lords had mentioned the pain. Or perhaps he was forbidden to speak about it? The world dimmed and he sat up.

"C-can we speak about what we saw?" His voice sounded different, but he put that to the side for the moment.

"Of course. Is there something you would like to share?" Theta felt like it was a test of some sort. He tried to open his mouth and ask about the pain, but suddenly he saw a flash of this man before him dying. Burning. Flesh twisting. Theta turned to the side and gagged. Nothing came up.

"NO!" Theta pushed himself off the ground and ran as fast as he could. The first few steps were awkward, and when he looked down he saw that his feet were larger, and much further away from him. He didn't think about it. He didn't think about anything and soon he was running through the forest. His feet were soon sore and bleeding, but physical pain couldn't hold a candle to the fire raging inside him. Soon he was running blind. Every tree, every leaf, every ray from the suns was cursing his name, as if the future were his own fault.

Eventually he could go no further. He fell to the ground in front of a clear lake. The water was silver and orange in the sunslight and Theta thrust his head under to quench his thirst. The world was still shouting at him, driving him mad. He put his hands to his ears and tried to drown out the cries of betrayal and bloodshed, but nothing he did was helping.

"I am not Theta anymore!" He said, casting off his childhood name. "I am not Theta! I don't want to be Theta. I won't bring pain. I want to make everything better. I'll be a doctor. I'll make you better. Please. I'm not Theta. I'm the Doctor. I'm the Doctor." His voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper. His vocal chords were raw. But he still cried out. Now there were no words. He just shouted until eventually the cursing and moaning of his planet dropped to a whisper. No longer driving him mad, but still there, still taunting him in the back of his mind. At least he wasn't going mad.


	2. The Master - Madness

The dark haired boy looked longingly at the sky while the boy beside him looked at the landscape below. Every day they had been at the Academy began this way and Koschei would never want to lose their morning ritual, even while he felt it slip further and further away each morning. Because even while it seemed like time stood still in these early hours, Koschei knew the clock was ticking away their time together.

In the silence of the morning, before the sunlight set the trees and mountains singing, Koschei would reflect on his life. Unlike Thete, Koschei's house was the newer ones, with only a handful of cousins allowed to be created at a time. The House of Oakdown was relatively obscure – it couldn't boast any famous members or contributions to the society. It was only Koschei's friendship with Theta Sigma that held any promise for his family.

Of course, Koschei had no dream of becoming the Head of his House. In truth, the stars interested him more than his planet. He kept his dream – travelling through the heavens – to himself. Once, after they first met, he had mentioned it to Thete but the boy was too rooted in Gallifrey to imagine anything above the planet. So Koschei kept his plans to himself. One day – when he was a fully fledged Time Lord worthy of a place in history, he would earn to key to a TARDIS and travel through the universe, meeting strange aliens and observing their lives. He would write a book about it!

"Isn't it amazing, Koschei?" Koschei's lips turned up as he looked down at his friend. Thete was always so genuine – so simple. Like always, Koschei felt a rush of protectiveness for the boy. Left alone and the youngest cousin of the House of Lungbarrow would be torn apart by politics. Even the thought of that made Koschei clench his jaw in anger.

"It sure is something." Koschei wasn't looking at the land, though. Instead, he was watching the stars vanish as the suns covered their light. There goes the Alpha Centauri System. And…the Sol system. He said goodbye to hundreds of stars before the only light was from the suns. Only then did he look at his home planet.

He knew exactly why Thete loved this time. It never rained in the morning, so there was never a chance of getting caught in the thunderstorms that the planet was famous for. In fact, every single morning looked identical to the one before…and the one before…and the one before. To Thete, that was perfect. To Koschei, it was enough to drive him mad. He hated the 'sameness' of it. Yes, it was beautiful, but there was no variety! No change! Just the same song every day, playing inside his head. He could only count the days before he could escape it.

"Thank you for coming out with me." Theta said, smiling and letting a sight escape parted lips.

"Can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." Koschei said, unconsciously tapping his fingers along to his planet's melody. Thete was humming under his breath to match Koschei keeping time.

"Isn't today when…?" Theta's words dropped off. They didn't need continuing, though. Koschei knew exactly what 'today' was. It was the end of everything he held dear – or as dear as an eight year old could hold something.

"Yeah. I suppose it is." He tried not to sound worried. He hated worrying Theta. When Theta got worried, he babbled. Of course, that wasn't the only time Theta babbled. It seemed like there was a steady flow of words running in circles in the boy's head. All that sound would drive Koschei mad. "Don't reckon it's going to be a big deal, though."

"You aren't scared at all?" Koschei could hear the hero worship in Theta's voice and smiled faintly. "I'd be terrified. The President scares me. He goes sweeping around in his robe like a King or something."

"King? Have you been reading about Earth again?" Koschei took a chance to change the subject. The only planet he managed to hook Theta on was a small, insignificant planet called Earth in the Sol System. The 'humans' were barbarians who looked similar to Time Lord's, but whose anatomy was completely different, even if the people didn't know what anatomy was quite yet.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Theta said. "I still have that book you gave me. It all sounds so…fantastic. Knights and Kings and Damsel's in distress. They go around fighting each other! With swords! And not even sonic ones. Just regular swords! Like…like hitting each other with a piece of wood or something. Perhaps I'll pop over for a visit if I get a TARDIS key one day. We can go together, if you'd like. We could try to save the world or something. It might be fun."

"You know we can only watch, Thete." Koschei said, dashing the other boy's eager expression. It was the highest rule in the Time Lord society. They had a great gift, great power, but it was only to be used to observe other species. Absolutely no interfering in other planet's problems unless the other planet was a threat to Gallifrey. "But I'd like that. Travelling together, that is."

"Alright then. It's a deal. Whoever gets TARDIS keys first will take the other to Earth." They shared a smile for a moment before the door behind them opened and a tall man in a scarlet and orange hooded robe. The smile dropped from their faces and Theta shrunk back. Unconsciously, Koschei stood taller and took a step forward. He wouldn't be intimidated by this man who showed up with no warning and every intention of scaring two young children.

"Koschei of the House of Oakdown," Even the way the President said Koschei's House's name was enough to make his blood boil. He bit back a retort – he didn't want to anger the President. "It is time for you to come to your fate on the first day of your eighth year of existence independent of the Loom of your family."

Koschei looked around for Theta, but the younger boy must have slipped back into the Academy while the President was talking because he was nowhere to be seen. Poor Theta would always be running from conflict, it seemed. Even as the thought passed through his mind he felt how right it sounded to describe his friend that way. The President was still standing there, looking at him so Koschei drew himself up to his full eight year old height and did his best to calm his facial expression.

"I am ready." He said. There was no guide on how to act in this situation. No Time Lord was willing to share their experiences of their test, so the new classes were on their own. Of course, Koschei would tell Theta later. They had made a promise. Koschei would never break a promise to his friend, just as he knew Theta would never break a promise made to him.

"Follow me." Koschei glared at the back of the Time Lord as the man swept out of the room. For a brief moment, the boy considered just staying there, ignoring the order and continuing his life as normal. The thought was fleeting and he was soon jogging to catch up to the taller man until they were walking side by side. Koschei would never stand one step behind anyone.

"Where are we going?" Koschei asked, making an effort not to sound like the ground eating pace the President had adopted was a strain on his shorter legs. When his legs began to ache he bit his lip sharply to distract himself.

"To find your destiny, Koschei of the House of Oakdown. Before we pass the final barrier of the city, you may make a choice – continue on or return home. If you continue, you will be admitted to the Academy as a Time Lord. In a few short decades you will graduate and be able to chart your own life. You will be among the first of your Cousins to do so. The honor will be great. However none will condemn you for choosing the safer path."

It wasn't hard for Koschei to hear the scorn in the President's voice. His words were a lie, and it took all of Koschei's will not to shout that at the top of his lungs and then run back to find Theta. The first was not a lie – or not as far as he could tell, but the rest was as true as saying the sky would fall on their heads one day. The shame and dishonor that would follow any who chose not to enter the Academy was common knowledge. Most of Koschei's House had not entered the Academy for one reason or another. Of course, there were only a handful of Cousin's in Oakdown. Only one – the Head of the House – had entered the Academy.

"You already know my choice. I'll continue." Koschei was pleased how level his voice sounded. Neither his fear nor his anger was bleeding through. Perhaps he would become a politician. He couldn't aspire to Presidentship, but perhaps he could end up as an Ambassador of some sort. After he travelled to the other worlds, of course.

The rest of the walk passed in silence. Koschei had no desire to start a conversation, and the Time Lord seemed almost bored with the entire procedure. The young boy almost didn't realize when they passed the barrier of the city into the untamed forest that surrounded the sanctuary of the city and Academy. Very few were allowed out. According to the Time Lords, it was too dangerous to leave the protection, since Gallifrey's weather was nearly always deadly. Koschei checked his internal clock – there was still over an hour until the early morning calm would be broken by harsh storms of the late morning.

"Look into the Untempered Schism, Koschei. In it, you will see truth and find your place in the worlds. This is the gift given by Rassilon and Omega at the beginning. But beware, because to look into the Vortex is a chancy thing. Some go mad. Some run away before completing the transformation. But then, some are inspired! And those are the greatest among us. May Rassilon be with you."

The Schism was somehow more and less than Koschei imagined. He strode up to it confidently, though inwardly he was cringing. He steeled himself before his weakness could show, and even forced a smile on his face. This was a means to an end. He would travel the worlds and speak with all kinds of alien life forms. He could look into the Time Vortex if it meant that. He would risk insanity. He would not run away.

His eyes were glued to the hole for hours, minutes, years, seconds. His legs threatened to give way under him, but he forced them to stand steady. He would not fall. The pain grew from behind his eyes until it was consuming his whole body in a blinding light. In the light, he saw the past, the present, the future.

Always he was with a man, always a step behind. Always in the shadows. He saw them standing in the Capital, wearing the robes of Presidentship. His robes were orange and scarlet while the man beside him had the black and scarlet of the Lord President. His blood boiled. Always in the shadows. Always behind. Always second. He saw himself travelling in a TARDIS, walking among aliens but unable to do anything to help them. Always restrained. Always confined. Suddenly, the future twisted, shifting and tumbling and groaning. New images came.

Pain and suffering. Death and destruction and hatred and fear. He wasn't confined to the planet. He travelled and interacted and changed things to suit his moods. Everywhere he went all eyes were on him. He wasn't loved, but he was respected and feared. He embraced the image. It was beautiful. Only one thing was missing, but caught up in the sweep of the Vortex, Koschei hardly noticed he was alone in this future.

Behind the images was the throbbing of a drum beat. _Ba-dum ba-dum. Ba-dum ba-dum._ Over and over and over until they were ingrained in the boy's head. Only….the white light had subsided and Koschei looked down at his feet and his hands. They were different. He had aged. His first body as a Time Lord. He smirked, the feature fitting comfortably on his face.

"I didn't run." His voice was deeper and he decided he liked the change. He had never been young, even though he was still a baby to his people. He was created old, in a young body. Finally he was the age he should be. Judging by his height and voice, he was in his late twenties or early thirties. _Ba-dum ba-dum._

"Welcome to the Prydonian Academy, Koschei." The President's congratulations sounded false, grating on Koschei's nerves.

"I am not Koschei any longer." He said harshly. "I am…I am not a bystander in my life. I am the master of my own destiny. I am the Master." Naming himself thus felt right, and the President nodded, for the first time an honest smile coming to his lips. _Ba-dum ba-dum. Ba-dum ba-dum._


End file.
